


Internet Love

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, mavin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Internet relationships suck, that is, until you met the person, and now Gavin is finally coming to Austin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Internet Love

Micool: When are you coming in?

Gavino: In a month.

Micool: That long?

Gavino: Yeah. Takes a while to pack up and quit my job then find an apartment

Micool: Live with me, so you don’t have to live alone when you arrive.

Gavino: I dunno Micool… There’s so much I have to think about.

Micool: What’s there to think about? You are just moving.

Gavino: Just moving?! I’m moving to a different country! Across a whole ocean! My whole family and my whole life is here! There’s so much to think about.

Micool: Okay, you’ve actually got a point.

Gavino: Of course I have a point. You try moving thousands of miles away.

Micool: I have. Moved to Austin from Jersey.

Gavino: But across an ocean.

Micool: Right again… Are you feeling okay? ‘Cause you are actually being smart today!

Gavino: Stop it!

Micool: Fine, fine. But have fun packing, gotta work now ‘cause Geoff’s looking over my shoulder.

Gavino: Fine Micool, love you my boi <3

Micool has left the chat

 

The AH guys had thought is was ridiculous that Michael was talking someone across the world, that he hadn’t met in real life. None of them questioned it, well, Ray tried but Michael denied it. But they all knew what was going on.

They didn’t know Michael’s internet lover name, but all they knew is that Michael had convinced him to move across the world for him. Geoff and Ray was honestly confused on who someone could love a ball of rage, but they never questioned Michael on it.

The big upside of Michael in love is that he didn’t explode and yell as much. Now, about the only thing he yelled at was when he filmed Rage Quit. Last time he yelled other than that was when Kerry spilled coffee in the staff kitchen and it got over Michael’s lunch. (But Kerry had it coming anyway.)

"We going to film the Let’s Play now?" Ray finally asked to break the heavy silence in the AH office. Geoff looked over.

"Are you guys even ready?" He asked, looking at all of them. Of course, there was a problem getting into a GTA server, but they all were ready.

-=-

Over the past month, he stayed up late at night to talk to Michael, and sometimes Michael would stay up late to talk to him. Staying up late had it’s tole on Gavin, he had been slowly getting worse and worse at his job, a dishwasher/busboy at a fancy restaurant a few blocks away. He had been dropping plates, nearly falling asleep. His boss was beyond angered at him, but since he quit, it wasn’t a big deal.

And now, it was 1 hour until he had to board his flight, and the nerves were kicking in. Every thought ran through his head. ‘What if his friends don’t like me’ ‘what if I get homesick’ ‘what if he changes his mind and kicks me out’ ‘what if I can’t get a job’?

"Flight 142 from London to Austin TX, USA now boarding." The intercom above his head chimed. He stood up, walking over to the gate. Like everyone else, he gave the lady his ticket, waited for her to put it in, then give it back. The flight was surprisingly not that full, so there was a large arrangement of seats. He sat towards the middle, having a window seat. Luckily, no one sat next to him, and his hopefully peaceful flight began.

10 hours later, Gavin was wide awake and excited. He slept the flight away, and now he was only minutes from seeing his lover. All of the nervous thoughts that were going through his mind had disappeared, replaced with happy ones, day-dreams. Him and Michael kissing, cuddling, just doing everything together, never having to be alone.

The intercom in the plane called for buckled seatbelts, and Gavin just grew more excited. He watched Austin come into view, all of the lights fading as the sun rose. The plane shook a little as the wheels touched down, making Gavin almost let out a squeal of joy.

As fast as humanly possible, he grabbed his one small backpack from over head before walking swiftly down the terminal. Michael had told him only 12 hours ago to meet up at the luggage claim. He stood in the decently large airport, confused on where the luggage claim was.

He slowly spinned, looking for a sign to guide him. After a few minutes of looking, he found it and went zooming towards that way, trying to avoid knocking into someone. Finally, he saw him. Michael. He looked exactly the way he always did, and a large grin crossed his face.

His lover finally saw him, and he smiled just as large as Gavin, holding his arms out. Gavin sprinted towards him, dropping his bag at Michael’s feet before wrapping his arms around his neck, legs lifting off the ground. Michael had his arms around his waist, and actually had to take a step back so he didn’t topple over.

"I can’t believe I’m finally hugging you," Gavin said softly, feet hitting the ground but he didn’t move his arms.

"Me too Gav, me too," Michael whispered back, not caring that a few people were staring at them. The two didn’t speak for a minute, still hugging tightly. They finally let go after almost 5 minutes of hugging. The two were still smiling like idiots as they got Gavin’s bags. (The rest of the furniture would be sent over)

"You’re my boy Micool," Gavin said as the walked into the morning air.

"You’re my boy too Gav," Michael responded, sliding his hand into Gavin’s. The two shared a smile, happy to start a new chapter in their book.


End file.
